Poor Rabbit
by Shie79
Summary: Dia kelinci berbulu biru yang manis. Dan tampaknya para pecinta hewan menyukai dirinya. Namun cat biru yang permanen pada bulunya menjadi salah satu penyebab ketidaklarisannya di toko, meski menarik perhatian. Keberadaannya, hanya menambah beban saja. "Dia tidak seperti kelincimu yang warnanya buatan."


Poor Rabbit

.

Salah satu rutinitas si kelinci manis ini adalah manusia mengerumuni, berfoto bersamanya dan sepertinya mereka menyukainya. Mendadak ia terkenal hanya disebabkan kesalahan warna biru bulunya.

Si kelinci memang tidak pernah repot dengan tubuh kecilnya, hanya kandang gelap oleh manusia dan pernapasan selalu sesak karena rasa kagetnya pada manusia.

Mereka berwajah banyak dan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jadi seperti inikah kehidupan seorang artis? Batinnya bertanya.

Pada pukul sekitar siang tepat – ia mengetahuinya saat – memandang sengatan matahari di luar pintu terbuka. Dua orang gadis menghampirinya.

Ia mempersiapkan diri menjadi hewan yang baik.

"Jadi ini ya, kelinci yang menjadi trend semua orang?" Gadis berambut hijau meletakkan telapak tangannya di sudut kanan kandang. Tubuhnya tergeser ke belakang karena energi dari tangan ini pada kandangnya.

Gadis berambut pirang berbando putih menyeringai sambil bersedekap, "Kelinci aneh." Dia adalah yang pertama kalinya memberikan kalimat pertanda kebencian. Satu orang pembenci telah ditemukan.

Mereka lambat laun menjauhinya.

"Senpai suka pada kelinci itu, ya?"

"Warnanya terlihat palsu. Aku lebih suka warna yang alami."

Giginya mengerit kesal pada wortel berusaha tidak peduli. Ia mengedar hanya pada tiga sisi mencari manusia lain yang masih disini.

Akhirnya, ketenangan menyemangatinya untuk menunggu penggemar selanjutnya.

Pukul enam, hal yang merisihkan baginya pada jenis gadis yang satu ini. Telunjuknya tidak berhenti menyolek-nyolek pinggiran badannya sejak kedatangannya. Dia punya cara agar dirinya tetap dalam posisi semau orang itu.

Penggemar yang sangat sayang padanya.

"Flower, apa kau ingat pukul berapa kita datang kemari?" Gadis disampingnya menarik bahunya pelan. "Ini sudah pukul enam!"

"Aku rindu pada makhluk lucu ini."

"Banyak pekerjaan yang jauh berguna lagi di luar sana! Ayo, cepat! Langit hampir gelap!"

"Sebentar lagi, lihatlah, dia tampak kesepian."

"Yang kaulakukan itu malah mengganggu si kelinci!"

Itu sangat benar dalam keadaan kandang yang tak disukainya ini.

"Ah, kalau saja aku tahu cara membuka kandangnya." Gadis itu mengangkat kandangnya sejarak matanya mampu menyelidik.

Sang kelinci pasrah.

"Dia memang manis tapi pergi dari sini jauh lebih manis lagi." Si surai merah muda merebut dan meletakkan kandang ditempatnya, menggiring gadis itu bersama bualan desakannya.

Yang tadi itu penggemar berat yang sangat mengganggu. Dari kemarin perlakuannya tetap seperti itu.

Telah ditemukan satu pembenci dan satu penggemar berat untuk hari ini. Jadwal yang tak biasa, ia terkesan.

Si kelinci mencari tempat memojok untuk merenung dan ia memilih bagian bekas telunjuk gadis tadi memainkannya. Mereka (manusia) terlalu baik hanya sedikit keliru. Kekeliruan yang mengandung hausnya kasih sayang.

Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang membelinya. Dan berniat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Mystery, friendship, a bit romance**

 **Note: Terinspirasi dari lagu Kanashii Usagi no Uta, idenya terpikirkan pada 10 Maret 2015, namun setelah bayangan di ulang Kagamine Len jadi muncul sebagai sahabat Kaito.**

 **Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future, dll.**

 **Rate: K+ to T for gore**

 **Warning: Gore, AU, ER, OTP, dan untuk karakter yang secara tak sengaja OOC**

 **Summary: Dia kelinci berbulu biru yang manis. Dan tampaknya para pecinta hewan menyukai dirinya. Namun cat biru yang permanen pada bulunya menjadi salah satu penyebab ketidaklarisannya di toko, meski menarik perhatian. Keberadaannya, hanya menambah beban saja. "Dia tidak seperti kelincimu yang warnanya buatan."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, lucunya~."

"Ini pasti kelinci langka!"

"Kalau dilihat dari jenis kelinci, dia tidak berpotensi memiliki bulu biru."

Makanan sehari-hari toko adalah dikunjungi orang yang hanya berpusat padanya. Toko mendatangkan makhluk-makhluk berbeda untuk yang mayoritas di belakang, sedikitnya ia pernah melihat wajah yang sama.

Ia memamerkan popularitas dengan menggigit wortel sedikit di ujungnya, tapi seseorang yang tak sengaja menyenggol kandangnya membuat idenya bermasalah. Yang lain protes, ia juga protes dalam diam.

Usai kepulangan para penggemar menjadi sang pemilik melewatinya tanpa antusias sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangnya. Berupa keluhan, itu sering didengarnya.

Apakah dia termasuk kelompok pembenci? Entahlah, si kelinci berterima kasih padanya atas kesalahan ini.

Waktu yang menyenangkan meski selalu terkurung. Di kanan kirinya, kelinci putih pasti iri padanya, dan itu memang terbukti dari getaran kandangnya tiba-tiba. Ia suka terkurung tapi tidak untuk yang ini.

.

Hari Sabtu siang, didepannya terdiri dari lima orang, ibu dan anak-anaknya. Dalam berbeda ketertarikan dan arah pandang.

"Wah, kelinci biru yang keren ini! Ternyata dia benar-benar ada!" Anak laki-laki seusia sekolah menengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada kandang. "Aku pernah melihatnya di sebuah blog."

Adik perempuannya yang polos setinggi perut lelaki itu menengadah, "Blog itu apa?"

Telunjuknya mulai berputar-putar di samping wajahnya, "Sebuah tempat pengiriman berbagai macam tulisan di dunia maya untuk memudahkan manusia dalam mencari ilmu penge…."

"Lihat, Ibu! Aku menemukan hamster yang kuinginkan!" Anak lain tak jauh dari mereka mengacungkan kandang dengan hewan yang dikatakannya.

"Hamster yang seperti apa?" Anak perempuan lain berdampingan dengan ibunya menuju anak itu.

"Hamster? Kita akan membeli hamster?" Yang bersamanya berarti hanya anak berkacamata ini saja.

"Ya sudah jika kalian suka hamster itu."

"A-Apa? Hei, lihatlah! Ini kelinci yang jadi topik hangat masyarakat! Sosoknya sudah masuk internet!" Anak itu memberi keyakinan kala empat orang melintasinya, "bolehkah aku memelihara kelinci ini?" Sang kelinci terperanjat.

"Satu hewan untuk semua. Kita belum pernah mengurusi hewan apalagi kelinci yang seperti tingkat master –kalau dalam game-."

"Ibu pasti tidak akan percaya! Postingan halaman untuk kelinci ini selalu mendapat dukungan yang banyak!" Cepat kilat keyboard pada ponsel di tekan.

"Kau membeli kuota lagi?!" Tiba-tiba saja ibunya menarik paksa anak itu. "Kemarin kau baru membelinya! Apa yang kaujelajahi di internet, hah?"

"I-Ibu… sakit!"

Sangat disayangkan kedudukannya mampu dikalahkan hamster itu. Apa memang semua orang yang hanya mengaguminya, lalu membeli hewan lain? Tapi bisa populer di dunia 'lain' itu sangat mengesankan.

Acara anak malang itu telah hilang bertepatan dengan dua orang pemuda baru terdiam sejenak untuk mengedar menghalangi ambang pintu.

Dan itu tidak aneh jika yang pertama kali di sapa adalah dirinya. Wajah-wajah berekspresi itu pun sudah biasa.

Oh, bukan wajah-wajah. Hanya satu yang menjadi calon penggemarnya.

"Kelinci yang aneh." Itu seperti ucapan pembenci pertamanya. Anehnya, mereka tampak persis dalam hal rambut dan ukuran badan, barangkali.

Pemuda surai biru masih melototinya seperti pelampiasan sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. "Jika seandainya aku memiliki kelinci ini, pasti menjadi topik yang mengguncang!"

Yang disebelahnya sabar mendengar dalam raut tak berkenan.

"Dia bisa saja menjadi teman yang lebih dekat denganku, mengurusnya setiap hari di dalam rumahku, menikmati alam hijau bersama-sama…"

Mata itu berbinar namun seperti artian sesuatu yang dalam.

"Yah, imajinasinya lumayan juga. Tapi kupikir sebaiknya tidak perlu membeli, kau 'kan sibuk menyanyi."

Pemuda itu masih bergeming, tangannya hendak menyergap sesuatu.

"Aku akan berkonsultasi dengan pemilikmu!"

"Kaito-senpai!"

Sang kelinci mengalami fase yang mengejutkan. Angin kencang mengelak kepalanya lurus ke depan dan hampir saja terjungkal akibat guncangan kandang yang tak selalu bisa menetap.

Alasnya bersuara. Kandangnya terduduk di meja yang tak asing.

"Berapa harga kelinci ini?"

"Sama seperti yang lainnya, kok. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

Ia berharap sang pemilik bisa memahami bentuk rautnya yang mengatakan ketidakmengertiannya. Ia yakin orang yang membawanya pun akan kebingungan.

"Padahal kelinci ini populer, lho."

"Yah, sayangnya kelinci itu malah semakin membuat repot dengan toko yang selalu berisik tapi mereka tidak membeli apapun setelahnya. Seutuhnya aku menyesal pada titik kebodohanku."

"Memangnya apa titik kebodohanmu?"

Ia berbalik untuk menyantap kangkung, seketika pemuda pendek itu sudah hadir di belakang.

"Di taman belakang rumahku, aku sedang mengecat dinding dengan warna biru muda dan semua kelinci kubebaskan berkeliaran. Lalu aku tidak sengaja menyenggol ember cat yang diletakkan di meja kecil dan aku baru tahu kelinci itu ada disana."

"Apa dia seutuhnya tersiram?"

"Begitulah. Kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha menyikat selalu agar dia kembali normal. Yang ada dia malah sakit."

"Kalau dibotaki itu salah satu cara yang terakhir." Si Surai Pirang memberikan pemikiran.

"Jika seperti itu dia tidak akan laku. Sudah jelas aku tidak akan merawat hewan yang tidak bermanfaat."

Sang kelinci mengkhawatirkan kekurangannya kembali membawanya pada rutinitas. Pemuda ini, - tolonglah – apapun itu, hatinya yang tertarik saat pertama kali tadi tidak berubah.

"Bulunya sudah dipercantik, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Yah, intinya aku suka warna biru. Jadi, berapa harganya?"

.

"Kelinci yang menarik ternyata tidak disukai pemiliknya. Apa bagimu itu tidak aneh?"

Harapannya terkabul, sang kelinci, karena bahagia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Dia hanya menyesal pada perbuatannya." Mereka beriringan berbelok ke kanan menaiki jalanan aspal dan awal untuk deretan rumah-rumah.

"Tetap saja itu aneh karena seharusnya sang pemilik bangga dan mengabarkannya sebagai kesalahan yang terbaik."

"Pedagang yang seperti tadi itu justru akan menjadi kebanggaan pembeli."

"Kau juga aneh, sudah tahu itu warna bulu palsu, kau mau menerimanya."

"Selain unggas, hewan yang berwarna biru sangat jarang."

Ia mengangguk-angguk terhadap pendapat-pendapat pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau sendiri tidak tertarik mengurus hewan, ya. Padahal di penjuru lain banyak jenis-jenisnya."

"Aku memikirkan kesibukan menyanyi dan membuat lagu."

 **.**

 **-Tak ada istimewanya sama sekali-**

 **.**

"Selamat datang." Lantas bunyi kenok pintu dan sedikit mendecit untuk pintu.

Setelah melalui langkah istimewa di dalam rumah, kamar adalah satu-satunya sarana menarik bagi si kelinci meski sekali pandang. Variasi warna biru didalamnya; tembok biru langit, kasur biru gelap, gorden biru samar… Badannya menjadi selaras dengan kamar.

Kandangnya ditaruh di tempat penuh buku dengan berbagai gayanya; terbuka, berjajar menyisi, dan menangkup. Selain itu, kau akan langsung berhadapan dengan jendela yang bisa di buka.

Kamar bukanlah tempat yang buruk. Ia perlu berterima kasih.

…..

Sepeertinya agak gagal karena sang majikan langsung kabur begitu ia menoleh.

.

Telinganya tegak dikagetkan suara langkah berat dari tangga segera menuju kesini.

Jika pintu tertutup itu mulai di otak-atik, ia tidak perlu lebih kaget lagi.

Pemuda biru itu bertampang kusut malam ini. Seperti berusaha membuat matanya tidak terkatup. Dia melempar tas dan tangannya lebih dulu mendekatinya. Untuk mengangkat rumahnya.

Mengangkat untuk di bawa pergi. Sang kelinci kecewa dugaannya tinggal di dalam kamar jauh dari nyata.

Lalu berhenti di ambang pintu. Turun cepat.

Dan gebrakan pintu serta suara kunci. Sang kelinci tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan ini.

 _Majikanku aneh._

 **.**

 **-Kau biarkan aku pada awalnya-**

 **.**

Di awal Minggu pagi untuk hari pertamanya menginjak rerumputan lembut di halaman depan rumah – meski masih terkurung di kandang -. Kaito mendatangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi, ia mendengar setiap yang mereka katakan.

"Kenapa tidak sendiri saja?"

"Aku tidak punya ide." Kaito sedikit menengadah sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Kau penyanyi termuda yang banyak membuat lagu. Bukankah itu penghargaan yang hebat?"

Pemuda pirang itu seperti mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menghindar dengan lirikannya yang tak tentu objek. "Yah, berkat ekskul Vocaloid itu yang selalu menyuruhku."

"Berarti kau mudah mencari ide, 'kan? Kau bilang hari ini tidak punya beban pikiran."

"Mungkin sedikit; karena aku selalu melanggar perintah Rin-nee untuk berolahraga bersamanya." Menarik bibir menyeringai. "Aku jadi punya alasan berkat datang kesini."

Sang kelinci menata dirinya karena sepasang kaki yang hendak menuju kearahnya.

"Kau malas berolahraga? Menyedihkan." Kaito menyergap kandangnya di angkat sejajar dengan arah pandang mereka. Dia berjongkok dan pemuda itu di belakang membungkuk meniarap lututnya.

"Namanya Kagamine Len. Dia ikut serta membantuku membuat rumah untukmu." Jempolnya diarahkan tepat pada raga orang itu.

"Tak ada gunanya memperkenalkanku pada hewan." Len berdecak sambil menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merasa dia bisa mengerti." Kotak kurungan berayun dan berpindah alas – diantara perkakas bangunan.

"Nah, jadi apa rencana pertamamu?"

"Berkeliling di dalam rumahmu dulu, melihat-lihat ruangan sambil membayangkannya."

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menyimpan jutaan ide sebelum datang kemari."

.

Sang kelinci terperanjat dari kejauhan pada kedua tampang kusut yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah depan.

"Tidak ada ruangan yang cocok." Len membuang napas. "Tentu saja; mana ada hewan yang tinggal di dalam rumah."

"Kucing dan sebangsanya?"

Len mendahului, berjalan bebas di luasnya halaman menginjak rerumputan hias menghampar luas, namun botak untuk di setiap sisi tembok rumah selebar sejengkal.

"Kelincimu sudah jelas berbeda dari mereka." Lengan kanan terulur ke depan pintu garasi. "Kita melewatkan tempat itu."

Kaito masih di tengah jalan. "Memangnya kau pikir kelinciku sebesar apa?" Tanpa berhenti, melanjutkannya untuk menuruti permintaan Len. Memegang pinggir bingkai penghalang seng yang tersembunyi di pinggir tembok. Mendorongnya hingga berbuku-buku dan –entah kenapa – mata serasa luas memandangnya.

Tak ada yang menarik dari garasi. Ember-ember kaleng menekuk perutnya, papan-papan yang bersandar, dan sebuah perkumpulan air di tengah ruangan, semuanya seperti sesuatu dari balik konser – barangkali.

"Terlalu luas." Kaito menaikkan kedua tangannya mencapai pinggang. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya terlalu bebas meski hanya di dalam ruangan."

"Jadi yang Senpaiinginkan itu kandang ayam?"

"Itu bukan seleraku." Permukaan wajah Kaito lambat laun tertular hatinya yang sedang bosan. "Dia harus mengambil bagian rumah tapi tidak terlalu bebas."

"Ah, sudah kuduga rasanya aneh. Saking kesepiannya Senpai – kurasa mulai – menganggapnya seperti…. Err….." Mengatakannya atau tidak mengatakannya. "Anak."

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Untunglah kalau tidak mendengarnya."

"Apa itu sesuatu yang penting?"

"Menyangkut kenyataan." Len berpaling ke kanan.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan kalimat sebelumnya."

Kelinci menerka-nerka perlakuan mereka. Tapi, yah, tampaknya bahagia ala gaya mereka tanpa mengajaknya.

"Dia tidak punya kedudukan apapun selain menjadi hewan."

Len membocorkan tawanya. "Semua orang akan berpendapat begitu…. Lalu mengecat sebuah ruangan dengan warna biru, mempercantiknya seperti kamar…."

"Wah, bagus juga idenya."

"Eh?"

Kelinci heran dengan absen tawa mereka.

"Memang lebih baik gudangnya kita renovasi dengan memperkecil ruangannya." Kaito mengarah pada kediaman sang kelinci –sebuah bangku – dan pemuda pirang itu mengekor melalui matanya.

Putar menuju kebalikkan sembari menenteng ember cat biru dan kuas besarnya.

"Kau mengecat satu halaman dinding dan aku akan membuat pembatas antara rumah kelinci dan lorong orang berjalan. Kau tinggal datang saja padaku jika sudah selesai, dengan begitu kita bisa silih berganti."

Len masih menggunakan tampang tak mengertinya, "Aku 'kan hanya….." Matanya lebih terbuka pada kedua tangannya sembarangan menerima kedua benda itu.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu bekerja dengan air muka yang seperti itu. Pastikan kau mengubahnya saat bekerja." Menepuk-nepuk pundak yang lebih pendek.

 **.**

 **-Lalu istana empuk untukku-**

 **.**

Aroma pengap cat baru, kekurangan cahaya dan sudut terdominasi dua lapis papan yang dipisahkan oleh kayu balok memanjang diatasnya. Pertengahan siang dan sore, satu lapis tembok lagi tidak selesai.

Ia menggerutu dalam batinnya, pada tangan yang bukan dari orang harapannya mesti membebaskannya.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu, kelinci jelek." Orang yang – masih diingatnya – bernama Len mendorong kandang menyudutkannya di kegelapan sementara ia menonton gerak-gerik itu.

"Jangan bilang dia jelek!" Kaito di gang yang sama bersama peralatan masih hangat digunakan. Mereka memiliki corak kerja keras dalam penataan ini. Kelinci menyeringai memandang perubahan di surai pirang.

"Aku mau pulang!" Aura tak menyenangkan terhapus berkat tegaknya Len yang menjauh mencapai ambang gerbang.

"Rambutmu bagus."

"Diamlah." Seringkas rambut di belahan kanan terelus cat dari kuas itu sendiri.

"Hei, jariku kena sayatan runcing paku!" Kaito melongok-longok kepergiannya melawan sorotan sore.

Dan tempat sang kelinci saat ini, memang sangat jauh dari penerangan. Mereka melupakan soal jendela.

 **.**

 **-Aku menerima setiap ketidaksempurnaan-**

 **.**

Kaito mengalunkan irama di pertengahan lagu di hadapan pucuk kepala botol, bersemangat lengkap dengan suara tinggi yang melompat-lompat, tangan kanannya menggundukkan sedikit rerumputan untuk sang kelinci.

Kelinci masih bertanya-tanya mengenai pakaian aneh pemuda ini; sebuah kain berbulu di pinggang. Dan bertelanjang dada.

"Ini adalah lagu yang akan ditampilkan besok. Judul belum ditentukan." Dia menaruh botol putih itu di lantai tanpa melihat. "Tapi jika disimpulkan dari liriknya, mungkin seakan, 'Bara Api di Dalam Dada'. Itu hanya perkiraanku, bukan judulnya."

Permukaan mulutnya baru saja menyentuh rerumputan tak beraturan, tapi termenungnya Kaito seperti dilampiaskan padanya.

"Yah, apapun judulnya. Lagunya pasti bisa lebih keren dari sebelumnya." Dia terbangun menjauh sembari melafalkan belahan lain dari lagunya. Lambaian tangan yang dibatalkan sedang kepala berpaling.

Seharusnya dia bisa lebih lama lagi disini. Sebagai satu-satunya penggemar berbintang yang dimilikinya.

Tak ada yang buruk dari wilayah redup berbasis lampu bohlam seperti gudang umumnya. Namun dilihat dari sudut pandang apapun, tidak menonjolkan sifat gudang, bagusnya.

Kelinci menemukan objek asing. Benda yang di genggam majikannya beberapa menit lalu.

Ia mencoba mengapitnya dengan lehernya, tapi gagal, berganti menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tidak masalah karena ukurannya terbilang kecil. Tidak keberatan, mungkin.

Memantulkan kaki panjangnya sejauh yang ia bisa, menyusuri gang, berbelok menemui gang terakhir, diam di mulut pintu.

Dimana tempat yang selaras dengan benda ini? Buntu arah. Rumah ini memang sederhana. Ruangan pembuka ditempati tiga sofa dan dibelakangnya sebuah tangga. Lalu di belakang sebuah tangga; lorong biru yang cerah.

Dan juga suara berisik beserta percikan air.

Ia memiliki insting kuat menuju kesana. Dengan caranya sendiri.

Berulang kali botol itu tak terpaut karena rangkulan yang salah atau barangkali benturan usai melompat. Itu bukan pikirannya lagi, suara berisik itu semakin menjadi.

Juga nyanyian yang terjeda oleh beberapa kalimat.

Kelinci berhasil menemukan pintu di balik suara berisik itu. Ada kain tebal berbulu berwarna hitam terdampar didepannya, ia menumpangi kain itu.

Salah satu yang berbahan besi di bidang datar pintu berbunyi saling beradu.

Yang membedakan Kaito selain berpakaian tadi adalah rambut dan badannya yang basah. Dia nyaris menyingkirkannya dengan kakinya yang bergeser ke depan kalau tidak kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Shampoku!" Ia memungut kagum benda yang disebutnya. Turun jongkok, terulur keatasnya. "Terima kasih, ya." Mengusapnya.

 **.**

 **-Dan hal kecil yang menyenyakkan hatiku-**

 **.**

Hari Minggu kedua di pagi hari, fasilitas taman dipenuhi orang-orang yang berolahraga.

"Ah, lagi-lagi, Len tidak mau ikut berolahraga. Dia memang pemalas."

"Mungkin dia malu bertemu denganku." Miku menunjuk wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak di paksa saja?"

"Sudah sering kulakukan. Tapi tidak secara fisik." Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terkadang lelaki yang orang-orang sebut dengan 'cool' itu memang jarang berbicara, ya? Apa memang seperti itu? Padahal dulu dia tidak begitu."

"Yah, aku juga tidak mengerti." Miku menyeka keningnya dengan handuk, tersenyum sekilas. Perhatiannya terebut oleh seseorang di kursi taman. Sembari menghampiri dia memanggil nama orang itu.

Kaito menengadah pada dua orang. Hewan dipangkuannya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kelinci ini di beli olehmu." Miku antusias turun membungkuk, mengelus bulu lembut dari kelinci. "Pantas saja, toko itu terlihat sepi pengunjung."

Gaya dari pembenci di samping gadis ini memang persis seperti Len. Cara bersedekapnya dan ketajaman matanya.

"Yang berambut hijau ini namanya Hatsune Miku dan yang dibelakangnya itu Kagamine Rin, kakak Len."

Kelinci terbelalak oleh kenyataan; kedua pembenci itu bersaudara.

"Untuk apa diperkenalkan?" Meski semua diam, gumaman Rin tidak memiliki respon.

"Untuk apa kau memeliharanya?" Miku berhenti memainkannya.

"Yah, supaya rumahku tidak sepi dan memiliki sesuatu yang kukerjakan – mengurus kelinci – selain lagu." Kaito tersenyum. "Bisa terkenal juga, 'kan?"

Kedua gadis dengan posisi berlainan itu saling pandang, lalu Rin yang tak begitu mendekat sedikit membelokkan kepalanya ke kanan, beriringan dengan suara, "Cih, terkenal."

Miku mencuri tempat kosong. "Tapi rasanya aneh saja, Kaito-kun memelihara kelinci."

"Sekali-kali aku bersikap ramah." Lalu kalimat itu di ganti setelah tak ada perubahan air muka dari mereka. "Maksudku, kau tahu pemiliknya laki-laki? Dia tak terlihat aneh."

Rin berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja. Dia menjualnya dan membuat ternak."

"Dan kau hanya menjadikannya seperti teman."

"Tentu saja karena seorang teman berwujud manusia tidak bisa selalu ada." Kelinci merasa pengap dan mencari ruang karena tangan Kaito mengerubungi kepalanya.

"Jadi, itu pengganti manusia?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Rin langsung menerima wajah datar Kaito. "Bukan." Sementara gadis yang duduk dengannya menarik sudut kanan bibirnya tatkala di lirik.

"Apa itu bisa membuat nilai sekolahmu naik?" Dia berdekih di dalam mulutnya. "Kalau tidak bisa, sebaiknya untukku saja."

Ada gemuruh dalam hati kelinci dan sebuah tekad bahwa yang dikatakan Miku bisa saja terjadi. Entah itu apa, tapi ia akan membuat majikannya lebih bahagia dan 'maju' dalam setiap aspek kehidupan.

"Haha, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sekalipun aku tidak akan mengalami peningkatan."

 **.**

 **-Akan membawamu juga untuk lebih kenyang-**

 **.**

Kelinci tak habis pikir tentang perbuatan aneh dan terbaru dari majikannya. Bersantai di atas genteng di tengah kerlipan bintang-bintang.

Dia mulai memetik gitarnya bahkan itu tak terdengar. Kelinci duduk bersampingan dengannya, tapi tidak merekat.

Kelinci sedikit melirik ke atas dan wajah seperti itu juga baru pertama kali dilihatnya!

"Jika merasa kesepian aku memang selalu kesini." Kelinci menunduk sekilas. "Bernyanyi sambil memandang perumahan setengah perkotaan itu memang indah."

Alam bawah yang di tunjuk Kaito sama indahnya dengan langit. Titik –titik cahaya kecil di bawah berwarna, dan di atas seperti luar angkasa.

Memang setara dengan keindahan kesepian. Hewan pun tahu rasanya.

Kaito membawakan lagu berirama lembut. Bersama petikan gitar, satu per satu. Lagu itu tak memiliki tekanan kemarahan, setengah ceria. Kelinci bertanya-tanya; apa yang membuat mereka – para penyanyi – senang membohongi dirinya dari lirik lagu yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin begitulah caranya mengobati luka.

Kelinci sampai bingung dari dua alam yang lebih bagus dinikmati. Daratan tak berujung, ia menelisik mencari lautan. Entahlah, nyanyian itu menghancurkan penelitiannya. Kala suara dari manusia agak meninggi.

Sedikit demi sedikit, belum berhenti, kelinci lebih memilih dunia gelap di balik kelopak matanya.

 **.**

 **-Kau membuatku nyaman-**

 **.**

Kelinci senang dengan berbagai jenis kebersamaannya. Ia bisa menyebutkan semuanya jika kau mau.

Salah satu yang mendebarkan adalah, Kaito membuka diri tentang hobinya.

Ini hanyalah gang kelas-kelas menuju kelas tujuan – yang entah dimana -. Di sampiran depan tas biru, kelinci memaklumi segala pergerakan cepat dan menggantinya dengan rasa penasaran.

Terus terfokus ke depan yang berujung kelas juga. Tapi ia salah jika mengira itulah tempatnya.

Kaito berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Orang-orang, suara berisik, dan instrument musik di balik kaca-kaca itu sepertinya ribut dan menyenangkan.

Kelinci menanti saat-saat Kaito melangkah masuk. Lalu berdecak karena seorang perempuan menghalangi kedatangannya. Dia menyahut nama orang itu.

"Kau hampir terlambat." Orang yang di panggil Meiko cepat kilat menunjuk ke atas dinding di atas papan tulis.

"Yah, ini 'kan bukan kegiatan resmi…." Tas itu sedikit terangkat karena siku mencapai kepala.

"Tapi sebentar lagi giliran kita." Matanya dan Meiko bertemu secara terkejut. "Hei, ada kelinci biru."

Sejak awal, kelinci sudah terjepit dengan posisi berdiri. Kedua tangan yang hendak menyambar itu tidak dapat dielakkan.

"Tidak sopan….." Kaito bergumam.

Kelinci di angkat ke langit-langit di teliti oleh Meiko dengan dahi berkerut. "Seperti dari toko itu."

"Itu memang benar."

Dikembalikan ke tempatnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa membelinya?"

"Sebenarnya semua orang bisa membelinya, tapi mereka terlalu bodoh dengan mengidolakannya saja."

"Betul juga, haha. Aku suka pendapatmu." Dia mengacungkan jempol. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga memelihara kelinci."

Maju selangkah. "Hah, yang benar? Kenapa rasanya aneh, ya?"

Meiko mengeratkan kepalan sejajar bahu. "Kau sendiri juga aneh, benar-benar tidak wajar!"

"Jadi kesannya, 'sepasang kekasih yang tak pantas memelihara kelinci.'" Kaito menambahkan kedua jari merangkai huruf L miring sebelum kelinci menegakkan telinganya.

Mereka tertawa tak jelas sementara kelinci bertanya-tanya tentang sepasang kekasih.

"Punyamu warnanya selaras denganmu. Seperti kelinciku juga…"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Cepatlah kemari!"

Kelinci tak mendapatkan jawabannya.

 **.**

 **-Dan untuk beragam hobimu-**

 **.**

Meiko rapi, berdiri seperti petugas keamanan jalanan, mengulum tawa ceria untuk pemuda yang duduk di bangku taman dan kejutan di balik punggungnya.

Ia memerhatikan, penasaran. Tidak mendesak atau banyak mulut, hanya sesekali saja dilakukan.

"Tadaaa!" Salah satu tangan ditumpangi sesuatu lebih dulu menyodorkan.

Kelinci yang diceritakan kemarin itu benar-benar berwarna merah, terlihat bersemu karena bulu putihnya seolah berupa helaian-helaian yang terpisah satu sama lain. Kaito menghembuskan gumaman kagum.

"Warna bulu kelinci ini memang putih, hanya bulunya agak botak jadi kulit yang banyak darahnya ini terlihat." Tersenyum. "Dia tidak seperti kelincimu yang warnanya buatan."

Kaito datar, tidak tersinggung. "Lalu kenapa kau membeli kelinci yang seperti ini?"  
Jemari di kanan gadis itu menggelitik tengkuk kelinci. "Karena kelinci ini dikucilkan, tak ada yang tertarik padanya. Kasihan."

Keterbalikan, rupanya. Kelinci itu tidak begitu mengerikan bahkan dari dekat. Mencolek, kulit merahnya agak kasar. Sedikitnya ia kasihan juga.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjaga kelinci ini juga?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengurusnya!" Selanjutnya, tawa keras yang kering beserta tangan lain yang meraih pinggang.

Kaito terbengong sejenak pada kelakuan itu. "Bagaimana, ya…"

 **.**

 **-Yang berujung penyesalan bagiku-**

 **.**

Kelinci merugikan soal penantian dan pintu belakang yang dibuka.

Pasalnya, Kaito yang mendekat membawa kelinci lain.

"Lihatlah, kau punya teman yang bulunya sama-sama aneh." Berjongkok yang juga menurunkan kelinci itu. "Bulunya agak botak, jadi warna merah kulitnya lebih terlihat." Mengusap punggung kelinci itu.

Dia memang tidak menandinginya, tapi hendak berternak di kawasannya itu tidak wajar. Dan tidak disukai.

Seharusnya tidak ada yang menggantikan pangkuan majikannya dan jumlah penghuni di kawasannya.

 **.**

 **-Perbedaan hidup yang lain-**

 **.**

Sekarang adalah konsekuensinya. Ia merasa dilupakan karena kelinci itu menjadi yang sering mendapat tumpangan di banding dirinya.

Tidak masalah untuk hal-hal kecil seperti dipamerkan, diajak bermain atau kekanakan lainnya. Salah satu yang dibencinya; lagu buatan Kaito pertama kalinya didengarkan pada kelinci itu.

Itu diketahuinya berkat kegiatan berkelilingnya di gang-gang dalam rumah. Mereka di dalam kamar terbuka bersama Kaito yang menyanyikan lagu dengan gitar, seperti biasa. Mereka mungkin punya alasan tidak melakukannya di atas genteng.

Di pinggir bingkai, ada hal lain yang ditangkapnya selain alunan gitar.

"Karena kau juga kesayangan Meiko, maka aku pun akan menyayangimu juga."

.

Kelinci memiliki meninggalkan rerumputan tatkala menyadari kelinci botak menelusuri setangkai rumput.

Di saat yang tepat, Kaito akan pergi ke perkumpulan orang-orang yang bermusik. Dia menghampiri.

Kelinci pengangguran seperti dirinya pasti yang lebih tampak 'beres'. Melompat selangkah.

Alih-alih kedua tangannya malah meluncur ke belakang. "Aku bisa membawa segenggam rerumputan jika kau memang belum makan. Kita akan bertemu dengan Meiko."

"Dan untukmu." Jemari membilas puncak kepala kelinci biru. "Tolong jaga rumah, ya."

 **.**

 **-Aku memberontak tentang itu-**

 **.**

Matahari di Minggu pagi menyilaukan setengah pintu garasi, tanpa diperhatikan akan merosot seiring jam dinding melaju. Kaito mengunjungi cahaya itu, membuka sudut pintu berbuku yang terikat oleh rantai kunci, menggesernya.

Ada bau bangkai yang terhirup dari dalam,tapi ia abaikan. Menggeser sepenuhnya.

Dari cipratan darah di tembok paling ujung di jalur kelinci, baru menggugahnya; bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Ponsel di tangan kanan untuk mengabari seseorang.

.

"Menurutmu, siapa pelakunya?"

Len, sama-sama berdiri di mulut garasi, melipat lengan memerhatikan dasar dari barang yang terletak.

"Siapa yang terakhir kali kesini?"

"Hanya aku."

"Apa kau mengunci pintu?"

"Ya."

"Apa tidak ada hal mencurigakan di halaman rumahmu seperti jejak kaki seseorang atau tanaman hias yang rusak?"

Kaito menggeleng, lalu beberapa detik menyeringai, "Kau sudah seperti detektif saja."

"Memang apa gunanya aku ada disini?" Menengadah, tatapan dingin.

Tidak bisa menjawab, yang itu dialihkan. "Aku memelihara satu kelinci lagi, punya Meiko."

"Kelinci yang seperti apa?"

"Warna merah, dia juga sama-sama aneh, bulunya hampir botak." Bibir setengah mengerucut.

Tawa berupa napas tertahan, "Kenapa kau mau memelihara yang seperti itu?"

"Dia tidak bisa mengurusnya dan hanya jatuh kasihan, jadi, ya sudahlah."

Mereka sejurus mengarah pada tembok yang berdarah. "Kelinci mana yang mati?"

Kaito mengangkat bahu, polos.

"Lho, belum masuk?"

"Aku tidak tega melihat salah satunya mati. Kalau ternyata milik Meiko, bagaimana?"

Len berdecak, "Tinggal katakan saja sejujurnya lalu cari penyebabnya."

Salah satu yang tergambar jelas baginya hanyalah kemarahan sang kekasih, yang dapat berujung meneguk minuman beralkohol – sekalipun itu sudah tak aneh lagi-.

"Kuharap dia tidak memutuskanku."

Bayangan Len di alas garasi lebih memanjang, gerak tubuh tak berubah.

"Kita akan membereskannya." Jemari melekuk ditekan telapak tangan menghasilkan suara tulang-tulang retak. Kaito agak merasa tegang terlebih pada bau yang menyambutnya.

Bayangan mempertontonkan Len yang lebih dulu masuk, namun Kaito yang melawan hitam kentara itu merupakan suatu kecelakaan mendadak.

Kerikil kecil berhamburan banyak di tengah teriakannya dan telat untuk berlari menjauh.

"Ka-Kaito-senpai!"

 **.**

 **-Salah sasaran-**

 **.**

Len lebih dulu mengabari dua orang gadis – Rin terlintas dipikirannya – untuk berbondong mengangkut korban. Di gang sepi bersayup kecil sebagian orang di lorong lain dan dominan aroma rumah sakit, kotak canggih yang menutupi telinganya sedang menghubungkan perbincangan dengan orang yang lebih dulu dikasihi Kaito.

"Tolong secepatnya karena keberadaanmu diperlukan." Diputus, ponsel digenggam menurut alur menurun tangannya. Kasus itu harus tetap terkuak, satu orang harus berdiri sebagai saksi.

"Pasti kematian kelinci putih itu memiliki kaitan dengan terror untuk Kaito-senpai….." Menoleh setengah bagian untuk mengajak mereka berpikir. "Penyebab kelinci itu harus lebih dulu diketahui."

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja? Penyebabnya tidak lebih dari alasan dia tidak diberi makan atau hal lainnya." Rin tidak begitu serius mengenai kelinci.

"Kukira Rin-nee melihat tembok di garasinya."

"Ya, aku memang melihatnya. Tapi agak mustahil jika darahnya begitu banyak."

Alisnya merendah tajam seperti diterpa panas matahari. "Aku penasaran, makanya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyelidiki."

Rin terbangun. "Kau mau bilang; kau dengan aku?" Telunjuk bergantian menuduh.

"Begitulah." Ketika mundur menjauh, Miku baru berdiri. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Diam saja disini karena Meiko-san akan datang. Bilang juga padanya, kelincinya mati."

.

"Kenapa kita yang harus menyelidiki, membosankan." Len membatalkan niatnya untuk memojokkan membahas peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu, karena pikirannya ditarik oleh deretan pagar kayu kecil yang memakan bayangan mereka yang tidak terburu-buru.

"Supaya kesannya aku memiliki seorang saksi."

Rin menguap. "Ah, dari awal bertemu saja aku benci kelinci biru itu."

"Yah, berarti kita sama."

"Eh, begitukah? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Ia sedang bosan mengingat. "Di tempat kejadian, kelinci itu tidak ada. Itu membuatku sedikit bahagia."

Jeda beberapa lama menanggapi benda-benda alam dan buatan manusia disekeliling mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. Jadi kita tidak perlu mencari kelinci itu."

Halaman rumah Kaito tampak tak beres dengan barang-barang dari garasi yang terdampar di padang rumput, namun memiliki kesan kuat seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia menyisipkan jemarinya ke pinggir sela pintu garasi, menggesernya semuat tubuhnya masuk. Rin mendesak mengintip di sisinya.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan baunya!" Len menggeser pintu sekali lipat sekalipun Rin mulai mundur.

"Apa kelinci biru itu juga terbunuh?" Gumaman bersama derap langkah menuju papan perbatasan. "Aku kurang percaya darah sebanyak itu hanya dari satu kelinci."

Langit-langit bangunan hanya memiliki – semacam – jendela sebagai transportasi keluar – masuk perkakas keperluan atap dari gudang. Juga sorotan sinar murni. Tapi jendela itu baik-baik saja.

Dan yang lainnya. Pertanda jejak kedua kaki seperti dalam film tidak dimiliki.

Kecuali mayat kelinci putih dalam bentuk yang aneh. Dia seperti diinjak-injak hingga kendur. Len telat menyadari bahwa ada warna darah yang mencoreng tak sempurna membelah papan perbatasan.

Tembok didepannya tidak begitu banyak darah.

Lalu sebenarnya, kemana kelinci biru itu pergi? Len beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jangan-jangan kelinci itu dicuri…." Rin berjalan gontai menikmati pemandangan barang-barang di gang yang berlainan.

"Coba dibuka pintu itu." Menunjuk pintu di sudut.

"Terkunci." Rin sudah memastikannya ditambah pukulan lutut.

Pastilah kelinci itu bersembunyi di sudut-sudut dan belakang barang-barang berat.

Menuju tangga kayu berdiri, "Bantu aku mencari kelinci biru." Ada ember bekas cat berisi peralatan membangun rumah di balik kayu yang tersusun itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mau tanganku sampai memikul benda-benda kotor seperti itu."

Jika pelakunya memang manusia asing, mungkin sebagian besar bukti akan didapatkan dari teras rumah Kaito.

"Tetap cari terus sampai ketemu!" Melesat ke ruang yang bercahaya.

"Hei, kukira dia memang diculik." Rin tidak mengikuti keluar.

Tidak ada yang aneh dari rerumputan bahkan ketika ia memeriksa semua di balik pagar-pagar yang berderet. Lalu semak-semak juga disentuhnya.

Ia membuang karbondioksida asal, berkacak pinggang. Menggunakan lirikan untuk terakhir kali memeriksa.

Hanya saja teriakan cepat memalingkan pada pintu gudang sesudah tertutup.

Lalu suara perabotan berjatuhan.

"Rin-nee!"

Pintu mengalami kemacetan seperti ketika membukanya dari awal. Ia tidak menyerah untuk menariknya, seruan-seruan itu yang terus mendorongnya.

Peluangnya hanya sedikit mampu sejarak setengah wajah. Len tidak mengambil tindakan lanjut untuk menariknya lagi.

Sebuah benda yang tidak jelas memantul dibantu tali lentur seperti sabuk pengaman yang biasa digunakan Kaito untuk mengangkut barang dari bawah oleh kedua pihak, memukul Rin secara intensif. Sekalipun korban memang sudah berlarian tidak jelas, ia baru tahu; tali itu tidak hanya sejangkauan jendela. Benda biru itu seolah sudah terlatih untuk melakukannya.

Alat pembantu seperti tangga, untuk apa dia dipasang? Ia hanya mampu mengingat itu, karena keterbatasan edaran matanya berkat pintu ini.

Tapi, benda yang memantul itu sudah dapat diketahuinya, ia makin terbelalak.

"Hentikan!" Dorongan kasar dan mendesak untuk pintu.

 **.**

 **-Pukulan bertubi-tubi-**

 **.**

Jalanan agak sepi untuk sore yang segar ini. Kelinci bertanya-tanya tentang jalanan asing yang berulang kali dikayuh sepatu hitam itu. Dan bayangannya yang tak kalah mengganggu.

Ia di penjara oleh seorang pembencinya, tanpa komentar mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Aku mendapat bukti yang akurat. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Dia agak gila setelah terlalu sering bolak-balik menengoknya di gudang dan melepaskan sebuah ikatan yang membelit tubuh kelinci.

"Aku kagum; hewan saja bisa melakukan kriminal."

Jinjingan kasar; mengetuk tempat kediamannya sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Sepertinya, kau mengerti bahasa manusia."

Itu memang benar.

"Tapi aku tida segila majikanmu."

Ia bahkan dapat merasakan jurusan membelok menuju sebuah gang. Kelinci berharap bisa meronta dari penculikan ini.

Sejak kapan Len bisa tertawa sekering dan sejahat itu?

Gang ini memiliki cahaya sore yang luas. Kaki panjangnya tergagap mundur.

"Aku sedang membawakan kau kejutan berdasarkan persetujuan kedua pembenci ini." Kotak bergoyang depan-belakang, meluncur seperti ayunan. "Lihatlah, cahaya itu menyukaimu!"

Kesulitan menggapai jeruji untuk menahan tubuhnya dari benturan.

"Dan aku pun menyukai kejutan ini!" Tawa setan itu lagi.

Baru bisa berhenti seiring langkah orang ini. Tanah berganti menjadi yang lebih subur daripada hamparan tanah dekat jalanan.

"Rin-nee tidak terluka parah, hanya memar-memar seperti ditonjok." Kandang naik dan berputar, selanjutnya berhadapan dengan wajah Len. "Oh ya, aku sudah membersihkan gigimu dari darah, sepertinya kau selesai memakan bangkai, ya." Senyuman tak layak.

Naungan cahaya sore yang gemerlap itu adalah aliran sungai.

"Selamat tinggal." Ia merasa kandangnya tidak memiliki kaitan apapun, melayang bebas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Mungkin agak geje juga, ya, dengan warna bulu si kelinci. Itu, sih, karena berdasarkan lagunya** **.**

 **Btw, soal sifat para pemain Vocaloid, aku pernah baca di sebuah situs perkumpulan orang barat (?) yang semuanya menceritakan sifat-sifat mereka, dan untuk sifat Kaito and Len, aku lupa lagi *plak.**

 **Tapi yang paling kuingat itu, Kaito dari video dorama Vocaloid di Youtube. Gak nyangka, ternyata.**

 **Kaito : Ternyata apaan?**

 **Anda tonton saja sendiri, ya, yang adegan Miku marah-marah di jalan. Mungkin sifatnya emang beda jauh sama yang disini….. (hem, hem).**


End file.
